A Cat and Mouse Game
by A Darker Shade of Yellow
Summary: Crookshanks is a cat on a mission, as he tells the story of a hunt for a certain rat durning *The Prisoner of Azkaban* from his point of view
1. Enter Dog

A Cat and Mouse Game

  
  
  
  
  


a/n for alli-son who told me to write something longer:) and vicsy who told her to tell me that.... and to all who yelled at me to put this back up. 'tis back, and will be reworked to go better with the books. but don't worry, it won't change much... 

disowner:  the great and almighty goddess of potterdom J. K. Rowling owns all ~bows down in worship~ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

    The night is dark, I like it.  It is the perfect time for a hunt.  I leave through one of the many of the exits this castle has and enter the world outside, my gold coat hidden by the black of night.  I head toward the lake and forest. Usually a good meal can be found here.  A cold breeze ripples through my fur, something is out of place.  I taste it, there is a creature that doesn't belong.  I turn toward the forest. 

    There is something abnormal out there, i know it. I feel it. I must flee this place, something is not right and i can't put my finger, or should I say paw on it!  Something big is out there in the shadows, in my territory. I taste, well, feel the air again.  What is this creature?!  I'd almost say it was a dog, but not quite.  The creature wants to kill.  Instinct says to run, but curiosity tells me to stay.  I stay. 

    Oh damn this curiosity! 

The shadow moves, I approach.  Through the darkness I see its shape.  A dog, or so in looks... Something about it seems smarter...Not that that says anything... 

  _  You're no dog, what are you doing here?_  I ask it through our minds.  Us animals can converse by more then the eye or the ear can tell.  To my surprise, the beast laughs. 

    _You are rather smart for a cat.  You're right, I'm no dog._  He answers back.  I step closer.  Look him in the eyes, look deep into the eyes.  I see it now, i can read his entire story from here, rather depressing.  Oh well. 

       A wizard.  _So why are you back at Hogwart's if you know there are people around here that would be merciful to kill you?_  I ask rather tactfully, but being a cat, I don't care. 

   _'Cos they'll ne'er know I was here.  Even if they did, Dumbledore wouldn't allow it._  Something about him tells me not to trust him right away.  If he's being hunted by his own kind, there must be good reason, though human reason is usually hard to come by.   I leave, and continue on my hunt before the sun rises.   



	2. Rat hunts and Cat fights

    I make myself comfortable in front of the fire place of the common room on a large red chair just as classes end on that Friday.  Students begain to pour into the room, breaking the silence.  I look around at them, waiting for one of them to _try_ and kick me off my chair, that will be fun...  I give a small purr of satisfaction at the thought. 

    "Crookshanks!"  I hear my person say as she picks me up.  She sits down in the chair, I making myself comfortable on her lap.  "You've only been here a week and you are already acting like king of the castle."  She pets me, I purr.  Purr~my~knee she calls herself, or something like that, at least, I call her that.  She is conversing with Run and Furry (geesh, humans give themselves strange names...)  Today the topic is Sirius Black.  I think about the name.  Sirius...Sirius...is that not the Dog Star, or whatever they call it...Black...Dog Black....Black Dog...The black dog from the woods!  So that is the wizards name.  Sometimes I amaze even myself with my own genius.  I purr even louder.  I listen in more on there conversation.  So this man was accused of murder,  though I knew that already. ( Nice thing about being cat, you can read minds... Just can't retrive their human name's...)  Everyone believed him to be guilty.  The dementors are because of him.  Yawn.  This is dead boring. 

    I stretch, get up, and go looking for a mouse or rat to chase.  There usually is that rather abhorable one in the boys dormitory.  I think I'll start there.  I creep up the stairs, enter through the ajar door and find the blasted creature asleep on Run's bed, as usual.  I get ready to pounce, low, unseen, and BANG!!! The chase is on!  Through the dorm I chase the little bugger, knocking over dressers and under beds.  I leap.  Got him.  In an instant, I know there is something wrong with this rat.  (I mean besides the point he is sick, disgusting, lazy, old, pathetic, a rat, fearful ect.)  It is to say, that like the Dog, he is not what he seems.  He and the Dog's fates are intertwined, one knows that.  Well, it could be more cat sixth sense stuff, too... 

    I release the fowl critter and watch the sun start to set over the lake from the window in the room.  It's getting dark, time for the real hunt.  I leave  the castle and head back to the forest, my home at heart.  I see the dog again.  I call him a dog, though I know he is not, just like I call the rat a rat even if I know it isn't.  I'm not bothering with that creature this night, not when there are hundreds of other more interesting things out tonight.  I continue. 

    The stupid thing fallows me.  I listen, pretending to be interested in a cricket, waiting.  Waiting until he is right behind me...right behind me.  NOW!  I turn around and give him a good swipe across the nose. There is blood there, I am satisfied. 

        _Look Dog, I would greatly like it if you left my territory._  I am rather angry now, I don't like the Dog (or the rat, for that matter) and I want him to leave.  Creatures that must take a form other than their own are not to be trusted. 

        _Cat, look, I need your help_   
    
        _I'm a cat, I don't help, now leave._  To my annoyance, the beast sits down.  I hiss.  The dog doesn't move.  _Leave._

     _   No._  He answers flatly.   
    
        _I will not ask again_.   He doesn't move.  I do, I attack.  Grabbing the dogs neck, he swings around, trying to kick me off.  I fall, not without leaving scratches down the beasts side.  Injured, both in pride and body I walk off.  Twice now I have failed to rid myself and my territory of that dog.   



	3. On Hollowe'en

    I sit on Purr~my~knee's bed, cleaning last nights wounds. That beast was stronger then I had judged.  Dislike being wrong more then anything else, and I'm hating it now.  I hope that Dog is taking care of the wounds I gave him.  This proves even more my fact that all dogs, or wizards that take the shape of a dog are vile and evil.  Same with rats, (though rats taste better.)  For awhile, I think I'll just stay around the castle and be fed, I'm stopping on the hut, or at  least for a while.  I stretch, and lay down, sleep (sleep is goooooddd.) 

    I lock myself up in this castle for a week nearly, healing my pride and my injuries. Curiosity, a cat's best friend and worst enemy, finally gets the better of me.  Purr~my~knee was getting worried, and Run was a tad bit angry at me always terrorizing the rat of his, so out of the castle I go this Thursday night.  I check if the Dog is where he was the other nights, no.  Na ja, he won't bother me at all, I purr.  I won this battle, the dog is no where to be found, I should have come out ages ago...(the castle was getting boring, Mrs. Norris must be crazy!)  Bird for dinner tonight, there is one dumb rock dove on the ground.  With out much difficulties the bird is dead and I am happy. 

    I sit down to eat the bird when I see a large creature behind me.  The Dog.  I ignore it and continue eating.  He approaches, I still ignore him.  I finish my dinner and leave.  The Dog sits down, it is his turn to be annoyed. 

    We play this game, so to speak, for days on end, my pride healed and the dog's wounded.  

>^. .^ It's Hollowe'en, and for a cat, even in this school, I've been told it is safer to just hang out in the dormitories then go outside, for Slytherin have twisted sense of humor (shudders at the thought of some of the stories.)  At least spiders can be found in here to hunt. Like the one hiding over here. My tail swishes. I pounce, and take my dinner over by the fire. Purr~my~knee is sitting, I jump onto her lap and enjoy my breakfast.   
"Does he have to eat that in front of us?" I thought you'd enjoy seeing me have my version of bacon and eggs, Run.   
"Clever Crookshanks," O'corse I'm clever Purr~my~knee. "Did you catch that all by yourself." What do you think?   
Run mumbles something more. "I have Scabbers... in my bag." My ears pick up. My gaze shifts to the bag. My the tip of my tail starts to flick back and forth once more, whacking Run. I leap at the bag. "OY! GET OFF YOU STUPID ANIMAL!!!" Sorry, Run, I've got a rat to kill. That the heaven's for claws.   
The rat flies out, I chase after him over tables and under chairs. I weave in and out of people, chasing the dumb animal. He scoots under some drawers. I take a swipe at him. Purr~my~knee grabs me. My eyes are still fixed on where the rat should be. Run pull the vile beast out. The two humans argue. Of course I heard you say he was in your bag, fool of a boy. Now, Purr~my~knee, I'd like to go sit by the fire and sleep. 

>^. .^ 

Well, I lie curled up by the fire late tonight. I haven't moved any great distance since all the humans left. I start to here arguing at the door.  I try to place the voices, the Fat Lady and someone else, a man. Oooohhhhh I recognize the voice, I just can't place it.  A student; no. Teacher; 'course not!  Flinch; thank gods no!  So who in the world is it?  Ripping sounds, a scream. I jump and turn, racing to a dark corner of the room.  A man enters, carrying a knife, looking vaguely familiar... I stair at him as he climbs the stairs to the boy's dormitory.  Then, like a brick falling out of the sky (that would hurt...) it hits me, The Dog!  My gosh I was stupid.  Screams, Run's, more noise, I see Dog dash out of the common room, shifting into a Dog as he goes. 

    As it stands i'm hit with a major dilemma: do I follow Dog or go up and comfort Purr~my~knee.  I head up to find Purr~my~knee, the Dog can wait.  I head up the stairs to find her rushing down, she picks me up and heads over by Run and Furry.  I purr for no reason other then purring.  Run's a tad bit shaken up, don't blame him.  Furry too.  Oh drat, here comes Purr~sea, great.  He is telling everyone to quiet down.  McGoneGaul enters.  She tells the students to go down to the Great Hall, I jump down and decide to find the Dog.  I rush out of the dorm and outside. 

    The dog is hiding in the forest, my turn to approach. _ Beautiful, the entire school is looking for you._

   _ So you are talking to me.  Strange._

  _  You messed up, I find that comical._

    _Be quiet.  I want Pettigrew dead and as it stands  I could use your help._

_    So the bloody rat has a name._  I sit down._  Sense I want to see his heart weighed, I guess I might help._

    Dog looks down at me with a surprised look.  

_I'm a cat._


	4. KidWitch

It's the start of November.  A hard, cold month.  One of those months that are meant to be spent curled up by the fire place, asleep.  But you know what?  I can't.  I'm a cat on a mission, a mission to remove a certain rat from the school.  Na ja, that will be fun though...  There is too the problem that Run flips every time I go near him, his dorm or the rat.  (can't understand why)  Like the incident a few days ago, I was getting a little exercise chasing that bloody rat and before I knew it, I had all of the house on my tail!!! (not literally, thankfully) 

Furry comes in from Kid~Witch practice, looking rather wet.  First game on Saturday, I'll remember that.  I can go look for the rat then.  I look out the window.  It's stopped raining, I think I'll go out.  I haven't been out in days! 

    I wander out, meet Dog, and this time show no hostilities (wow, 'mazing). 

   _ Hello_ I greet him as he approaches. 

  _  'Evening Cat. _ He calls me Cat, I'd say I prefer that to Crookshanks, but na ja... _Any luck killing Wormtail?_

    I know immediately that he is talking about the rat, I answer truthfully _No.  Run gets rather angry when I try.  I have to wait until he is out of the tower._

    _He has classes everyday_

    I stair at him. _ I'm a cat, do you expect me to do work in the day?!_  I ask rather insulted 

    _Well, when?_

     I think for a second, the reply _There is a Kid~Witch match on Saturday, Furry's sneaker, so, Run and Purr~my~knee will be out..._

  _  Harry plays Quidditch?_  Dog suddenly looses interested in the rat. 

    _Yeah...._

    This is strange, Dog was so intent on getting the rat killed, and now he suddenly changes topic.  _Hmmm..... So on Saturday, Harry, playing seeker for Gryffindor.  They have a Quidditch match?_

   _ Yeah_ I answer, slightly unsure about this 

    _James use to play that position when we'd scrimmage. He was a much better chaser ,though._  I watch him, James was his best friend, Furry's father, that explains a good lot. _I should go see if Harry is as good as Prongs was._  The dog walks off.  I feel a tad insulted, but nothing much, I'm a cat, I get over it fast. 

    I head up to the tower and am asleep on Purr~my~knees bed before she wakes. 

>^..^ 

    The week worked by rather slowly.  I sat waiting for Saturday locked up inside, for the weather was dead miserable and no self respecting cat would go out in weather like that. Saturday is here, and the weather still has yet to improve.  Thank Basset that I am to stay in and make minced rat today.  Furry is out.  Run is leaving his dorm, I sneak in.  The rat is once more on Run's bed.  I'll wait to the other two are out to attack.  The rat sees me, and sneaks into Run's trunk.  I'll just wait patiently until he comes out.  The last two people in the dorm leave.  I go by the trunk and wait patiently for him to come out.  He knows I'm here, but it is only a matter of time until he comes out...Then my job will be done.  So I sit here for what seems to be an entirety, my tail moving back and forth, waiting for this rat to come out, playing this game of cat and mouse (well, rat...) 

    Two boys enter the room.  They are talking, I pretend not to notice them. 

    "...The dementors." 

    "Yeah, I've never seen Dumbledore so angry." 

    "Do you think Harry is okay?" 

    "Let's hope so."  One turns toward me, notices me for the first time "Crookshanks, OUT!  Stop terrorizing Scabbers!"  He picks me up and throws me out, not without getting a few scratches across his face.   



	5. Missions

The forest is dark in the evening, and cold, and well, wet! Why in the world did I come out here?! Na ja, Dog is here, I'll talk to him. 

_ Bit wet out for a cat, is it not_. He says as (he scratches himself with his paws, oops, sorry, worng story, um, Kid~witch stadium, no more _Cats_ for me...) he sits down. 

_Yeah, I know._ I glare back, circle for a bit and find some dry grass to sit on. _Did you go to the Kid~Witch game?_

He dances around the question for a second or two, finally answering _Yes_. That was all. Seeing he did not want to converse on the topic, I let it be. _Killed Petegrew let?_

_ No, I got chased out of the dorm. I reply That rat has so many people protecting it, it's uncanny._

_What ya' mean?_

_ That every single student besides Purr~my~knee literally attacks me every time I go near that bloody rat._

_ I see you have a problem._

>^. .^ 

I try my hardest to get the rat for the next two weeks, with fail. It is getting rather annoying. I can catch the little bugger, just not kill him. I go outside once more to talk to Dog about my problem. I see him, he is carrying an envelope in his mouth. 

_ Cat, can you take this to the owl post for me._

_ Sure, what's in the envelope?_

_ An order for a new broom for Harry._

I look him in his eyes. _Feeling rather guilty about having him ram his broom into the Whopping Willow_. 

_ I guess you could say that._

_ Look, I've been having some problems of my own. Let's say , I can catch that damnable rat, they just won't let mekill it._

_ Bring him to me and I'll make sure he is dead._

_ Fine with me._ He pushes me the envelope and I head towards Hogsmeade. It is a longer journey then I've ever been on, but not too bad. I reach the town in no time. Finding the Owl Post isn't hard either, the smell of it gives it away. I walk in, hop up on the counter and give the envelope to a very surprised looking witch. She takes it, pets me a little, then I leave. I am back at Hogwarts before anyone can notice I'm gone.   



	6. Headaches and Christmass

The snow starts to come now that it is late November. Making going outside a lot less enjoyable (and I thought I hated the rain...) I fall, rephrase that, sink into the stuff! Well, anything is more enjoyable then that pet shop... Its the weekend so everyone is in the dorm.   
  
It's loud, and noisy, and thank the gods it is a Hogsmeade weekend! More then half of them will leave and I'll get a fair chance to get rid of that rat! 

The upper class men start to leave in bunches as soon as they know they are free to go. Soon only the first, second years, Dead, Gorge and Furry are left. The twins call Furry over by them, they talk in hushed voices, I can't hear more then a mumble and slip him a piece of paper, then disappear. Furry goes back in his dorm, comes out carrying something that looks like a bag of fish scales and the parchment... Well, he's gone to, so I can go rat hunting... 

I stretch as I remove myself from the rug in front of the fire, and walk up to the dormitory. The door is closed. Curse it, well, I could ask Dog or Purr~my~knee to do that for me, but na ja... I hear some noise at the other side, it opens, I jump back and Toad Boy exits. I run in and dash under Run's bed. He didn't notice a thing. Bastet, I love thick humans! Now, the rat... 

Asleep on the bed, again. What a fliffy creature to have as a pet. I would have killed it years ago if I were a human. (Thank Amun I'm not) Slowly, quietly, I approach, ready to pounce. He doesn't notice me. Stupid rat. Ready, 3...2...1...ATTACK! I pounce on him, but once more I he slips between my fingers, um, paws. Na ja, the fire is always warm...Oh Bastet Damn it! The door is shut! I am locked up in this bloody dorm until the class gets back. Well, the door is unlocked, I just can't open it. I take a flying leap from Run's bed, hoping to hit the door knob to get out, but land flat on my face, OUCH!!! I hit my head hard on the door, and come flying down, not landing on my all fours. THAT RAT WILL BE SCALPED! Otea, got that outa me... I am.....feelinging....alittle.......dizzyyyy........rriiigghhhtttt now............. that.........doooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..........isssss...............rather........hhhhharrd 

>^. . ^ 

I am waking up a few hours after that, um, rather embarrassing, a door, incident in Hog~rid's hut. I'll assume someone found me out cold in the dorm and brought me here. I hear him laugh, something about getting my dues for always chasing Run's rat. If only he new what that dumb beast really was....Yep, here it comes...0 

"Look Crookshanks, I know ya are a cat, but ya shouldn't be chasin' Ron's rat. There be a plenty of other rats ta chase in 'Ogwarts. Ya got what ya was askin' fur." I was correct... He picks me up and carries me back to the castle. Looks like I had been out longer then I thought, the sun is up, must be 'round noon. 

Looking around the common room now, is, well, rather scary, it is so quiet and peaceful. No students skipping class, or running up here before lunch. I think I might get used these vacations...Furry is still here... 'Long with Run, his brothers, and Purr~My~Knee. I lie out in front of the fire, and enjoy its warmth. My ears perk up when I hear Furry and Purr~My~Knee conversation. 

"...the thing is you mustn't try anything stupid." That must be my person.   
"Like what?"   
"Like going after Black." I spring up when this is said. Doesn't Purr~My~Knee know? She is the smartest human I know and she can't see through that Rat's disguise? How short sighted ARE humans?   
Run is talking now "...to kill Black or something." They all are like this, that is HIS rat, and he can't see through it.   
"...you don't what to kill anyone, do you Harry?"   
I sit, listening to this conversation, which has now turned a bit nasty. Furry is mad, as mad as a dog with rabies, I tell you, but there is nothing I can do as it stands, so I get up, and stretch, then lie back down. They leave now, for the Hog~rid's hut. Can't see why they like it there, so cold and drafty, and they have to walk through the snow! Time for a nap, thank the gods they are gone! 

>^. .^ 

Waking up this next morning I see a gigantic pile of different boxes, all wrapped up. I jump of the bed to investigate. Loads of them smell like books, some candies, a sweater, smells like Run's stuff...Oh Basset! What is this! Smell like candied mice! I start tearing at the wrappings. This unwrapping stuff must drive the humans crazy!   
"See you have found your present Crookshanks." Purr~My~Knee says, stretching. "Merry Christmas." I mew in return. She gets down of the bed and unwraps her presents, proving my predictions correct then ties a bit of tinsel around my neck, receiving scratches in return. Scooping me up, she head over to the boys dormitory.   
"What you two laughing about?" She says as we enter.   
"Get him out of here!" Run says when he sees me. A very merry Christmas for you, too, Run. He picks up the Rat has   
I am dropped into a bed. I see the broom Furry got, so does Purr~My~Knee. I purr, glad to see it had arrived safely. She has that face of concern on again... wonder what she found wrong this time...She says she doesn't think anyone should ride it. I tell you, it's a purr~fectly fine broom, just as long as he doesn't try to boot me out the room with it... Well, time to play catch the rat!   
I leap at Run, where the Rat is hidden. He screams, I don't care. I'll get him this time! I shred his sleep wear, as the Rat runs over his shoulders. I fallow. The, out of no where comes the most horrible screeching sound ever imaginable, sounding like some dying creature. My fur is on end. Furry picks it up, saying something, but I busy myself with trying to shut the thing up. Oh Seth! Was ever such a horrible thing created! I hiss, spit, swipe at it, but it still is going on and on.   
Giving up, I jump onto a bed, and nursing my paw from the attack. Stupid rat. "Can't you take him out of here?" Stupid Run. My person picks me up and heads out, not without I wishing Run would, well, run away. Drops me off on her bed, then heads out, to find a teacher. 


	7. Wolf

I venture into Ghosty's room some weeks after school restarted, and made myself comfortable watching the squid out on the lake. Wolf enters, carrying the dreaded boggart suitcase. 

"Why, hello Crookshanks. I see Ron has chased you out of the Gryffindor tower once again." 

_Whatever gave you that idea?___

"Why else would you be so kind as to grace me with your presence." 

_I see I have you well trained, to see this as a gift for you._   
  
"Glad to hear that you weren't wording that along the lines as 'Es ist einen Gift fur dich.'"   
  
_There are other people who, I shall say "Soll einen Gift haben" Though, I must admit my German is rather, saddening.___

Wolf chuckled, my interest went back to the battle sceen. What I'd do for a nice big squid right now!   
  
Furry entered. More lessons. At least I have something to entertain me this time... You wouldn't believe how nerve wrecking it was to put up with that boggart/dementor once a week for four weeks now. Boggarts are ugly enough on their own, but add to that, a dementor disguise... I shiver at the thought of that. Think about the squid, the nice fishy tasting squid. Yep, now there's a good Crookshanks... Wolf stuffs the boggart, now boggart-ish back into the cursed suitcase. Can I have some chocolate now that is over? A chocolate coated fish, please. Wolf tosses one over, as he takes out some drinks for him and Furry. _Thank you, Wolfy. _He doesn't reply. I eat.   
  
He and Furry start talking. "What's under a Dementor's hood?" Dumb human. Dumb foolish human. Even us cats can keep our curiosity enough under control as not to wonder about that. Wolf explains. I think about the squid. Anything to keep my mind off those creatures. Seeing one once in awhile isn't bad, but now that they are haunting the school...   
Wolf is talking some more. My mind is on the squid "...Sirius Black..." My mind isn't on the squid. "...Ministry... Dementors permission to perform it..." What! Dog doesn't deserve that! He's innocent!   
"He deserves it." It takes all my catish self control to stop hissing and spitting at Furry. Think squid. No, think Samsam. Yes, pretty, white angora Samsam. I have to make it up to the Ravenclaw tower again... Dog doesn't deserve it!!! Furry, you're a fool!   
"Do you think so?" Wolf is talking again. No, I don't think so. "Do you think anyone deserves that?" Let the truth weigh on his heart, Wolf, let the dumb human think about this. Furry leaves. Thank the gods. 

I jump of the windowsill where I was sitting. _What do you think about Black? _I dare not say Dog, I don't want to give Dog away. Even to Wolf. 

Wolf shakes his head. "I don't know, Crookshanks. I just don't know." He scratches my ears. I purr, a very feeble purr, in hopes of making Wolf feel a bit better. See, us cats do care about others! "He seemed like he'd something like that when we were in school. Then to go off and sell James and Lily to Voldemort." He didn't sell them! It was the Rat! "And kill Peter." Peter is alive! "It didn't seem like something he would do. But..." He didn't do it.   
  
_At least you don't think he deserves the kiss, do you?___

Wolf looks confused. "Almost." But, you just said... "Not quite, but..." 

_Think about it, Lupin. Think about what it means. _I start to sulk out of the classroom. 

_I will Crookshanks. _He talks through our minds. I look back, rather puzzled. _It always works both ways. _I leave, a little more enlightened. 


	8. Dog Tears

I sneak to talk to Dog, and to get away from the chaos I know will happen when Run sees his sheets… I doubt Dog'll be to happy when he hears all that I have to tell him. It could be worse. At least he can be thankful he's out of prison. I see him, and walk over.   
_ Hallo Dog._

_What are you doing out, Cat?_ He asks when he sees me. 

I wanted to escape the happenings up in the castle. As I say this, we can faintly hear Run yelling a Purr~My~Knee. We both turn to look up at my window. 

_ Does that mean you killed the rat? He asks hopefully._   
  
_ No, It just means that he got away, and I am the one who will be killed if Run finds me._

Dog shook his head sympatheticly. _Better spend the night out here._   
  
_ Prob'ly _ I look reluctantly at the white ground.   
  
_ Better out here with your head then in there with out it._

I have to smile, or what ever the closest thing to smiling is for a cat, at that line.__

_ So, cat, what did you really come out here for? Not just to chat, I doubt._

I become quite serious. _No, I was ease dropping on Wolf and Furry._

_ You mean Remus, right?___

_ Yeah._

Dog laughs_, This is getting to be quite a good reunion._

_ It isn't going to be a pretty one if you show your face.___

_Why_? There is concern in his eyes.__

_ If the dementors find you, well, you can hazard a guess._

_ I know that will happen, but what with Harry and Remus?_

I dance around the subject for a little while. Then finally give in to answering him. _They both think you are guilty… _ I pause for a second, _Of both crimes._

With a great thud, Dog falls to the ground. Placing his head on his paws, he looks as if he is about to weep. He is defeated. There is nothing he can see that he can do to change their minds. 

_ Dog, look, I am sure Wolf will believe you if you can prove to him who the Rat is._ I go against all my principles, and try actually to cheer another being up. 

_ But how? There is no why he'll even talk to me. I don't know where the Map is, that can prove it, and from what you say, Pettigrew is as good as gone_. He thinks for a second, and then says,_ I am as good as gone._

_ Dog,_ I start, but I can't finish. I go off and find a nice dry bit of ground, wondering if I did the right thing telling Dog what I had heard. I am a cat, I am never wrong.   



	9. PurMyKnee and Hog Rid

I ended up spending the next few nights outside, practically terrified to see Run again… I start missing the fire place, but, hey, if I even put a foot inside that common room, I am sure Run will skin me. So it be now that I am lying out in front of Hog Rid's hut when Purr~My~Knee practically trips over me. 

"Crookshanks!" She squeals as she picks me up. "OH! I have been so worried about you!" She looks as if she is about to cry. I feel as if I am about to die if she squeezes me any tighter. I hiss jumping out of her arms. "Oh, Crookshanks I am so sorry!" She apologizes as she scratches me between my ears. I purr. "You didn't eat Scabbers, did you?" If I did I think I would die… I shake my head, "I knew you wouldn't!" 

Hog Rid opens the door, welcoming us in. "I see ya found the lil'bugger, 'Ermione." He says when he sees me. "'ope that that means you aren't so mad at Ron and 'Arry." 

"I just wish that Ron would stop being angry at me." She sighed as she sits down. "Oh, Hagrid, look, I did find some things to help you with Buckbeak." 

"'Ermione, I can ne'er thank ya for all ya done for me." Hog Rid announced. I start looking over the cabin, remembering my last trip in here, yuck. They talk for awhile, I sit, enjoy being petted, and start to purr. The lack of attention was starting to get to me... What kind of Cat am I to run a way from a human? The two humans (or part humans... they both have human blood in them...) "I'm goin to tell them how you feel, ya should get all this sorted out..." 

"Are you going to the Quidditch game?" I take it Purr~My~Knee wants of the subject. "It's Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, and we have a good shot at winning." 

"Wouldn't miss it fer the world! O' course I'll be there, 'Erm!" 

Tears start to roll down Purr~My~Knee's cheek. "I just wish Ron'd forgive me! I never wanted Crookshanks to eat Scabbers!" I didn't eat that beast. I _wouldn't _eat that thing! 

"Look, 'Erm, I'm going to talk to them about the whole thing..." 

"No! Please don't!" Hog Rid sighs. "Oh! I almost forgot! Here is some more things I found to help with Buckbeak's hearing!" 

"I don't ever think I can that ya enough fer 'elping me with all this!" 

Its starting to get dark out side. Nut has just swallowed the sun. Hog Rid takes us back to the castle. I allow Purr~My~Knee to carry me up the fire place, where I immediately stretch out. She cries more in the corner, poor girl, its all evil Rat Boy's fault. 


	10. The Paper

  
The Paper

  
  


While everyone once more is at the Kid~Witch match, I take the time to snoop around the boy's dorm. Ah, look, Toad Boy left the passwords for the next week on his dresser... This could be useful. Dog could come in himself and have a look around for the Rat. I jump up onto his bed, then onto the dresser. Swipe with the paw, and the paper is on the floor. Graceful leap, I'm down. I pick up the paper in my mouth and head out of the dorm, tail up. And then out of the castle. I wonder where that bloodied Rat could have run off to. Run thinks he dead, but I'd know if I had killed that little bugger. Anyhoo, Dog should be around here somewhere... 

_Why, Hello Cat. _I hate it when the beast does that. Sneaking up on me from behind. Evil, uncivilized, and dog~like. _How goes it today?_

_You seem to be looking at look better, Dog. _I drop the paper on the grass. _Passwords for this week. The Knight is a fool, have fun._

_ Thanks. _If a dog's body could allow for smirking, that would be the face on Dog at this moment. _I shall see you this evening..._ Dog picks up the paper and walks away. Typical. I follow behind. Looks to be amusing. 

Lights can be seen coming from the Tower. People can be seen moving. Kid~Whitch game must've ended. Dog stops. _Dog, you should wait 'til e'ery'one is asleep before trying anything._

Dog stops and looks back. _You're actually concerned about me. I'm rather touched._

_ Don't let it get to your head, if you do anything plainly foolish now, they'll kill you, and only I have that right._

_ Gee... Thanks. _He looks up towards the Tower. _I prob'ly should wait until they're all in bed before... _Dog doesn't waste time finishing the sentence, he just flops down on the grass and stares up at the Tower, waiting. And wait a bit more. And the moon rises. 

And about two hours latter, the lights finally start to go off in the Tower. The Cat Lady must've sent them to bed. Rather interesting character Cat Lady is. Highly intelligent. One of the most respectable humans I know. 

We headed over the rather snowy landscaped, I follow behind Dog. Let him have the impression he is the one leading this operation. The paper is in his mouth.   
  
Damnable. I wish that over fed Lady was back, instead of that fool of a Knight. Dog catches my thought. _Sorry... _A fake apology from a fake dog. I swish my tail and look the other way. Voices can be heard. The whiny, stuck up one must be the Knight. Hmm... The other must be Dog, in human form. Hinges creek, the portrait has swung open. "Are you coming Cat?" Dog whispers. 

I turn around. "_MREOWW!_ "No wonder Dog is always in dog form. He is the most hideous looking human I've ever seen.__

"Shah, Cat, if you're coming keep quiet!" Dog enters into the common room. I follow behind. The fool of a Knight does not even bother to shield the door. "Where would that bloody Rat be?" Dog spits out the name. Too respectful in my mind.   
  
"_Mrow_" I call for Dog to follow me, and lead him up the stairs to Run and Furry's room. It's Dog's turn to follow. 

"Go stand guard at the door, Cat." I glare back at Dog. Who does he think he is giving me orders. "Please?" Fine. With a swish of my tail I slip back out of the room. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" BLOOD RUN! Wake the entire castle up why don't you? Dog, back in dog form, comes darting out, jumping through the opens doors and disappears. Not even a word of thanks for me. Go figure, stupid Dog. Heads start to poke out from different doors. Yep. Run managed to wake the entire castle. They'll be searching for Dog tonight. I'll go find Purr~My~Knee. 

She squeals, like always, and picks me up. I purr, liking the thought I helped caused the chaos this night. Very friendly. 

Cat Lady appears. She's questioning Run, who is screaming, again. Wuss. Fool. Dog wasn't trying to kill you, he was trying to kill that bloody Rat of yours. Well, if anything comes out of tonight, that fool of a Knight will be gone. Good. 


	11. In Hog Rid's Hut

In Hog~Rid's Hut

_Beautiful, absolutely marvelous Dog. I don't think I could have done better myself. _My tail swishes back and forth as I sit nicely up in a tree, taunting Dog for this latest venture to kill Rat. Whatever Run may say, that bloody, stupid, foul, disgusting creature is still alive. That will change. 

Dog jumps up, trying to take a snap at me. 

_You will have to try harder, Dogbreath. _I shout down. A snow white owl, Furry's, shoots past my head. Must be coming from Hog~Rid's hut. _I'll be back. _I jump down, and follow it back to the Castle. 

_Where are you going? _Dog shouts after me. 

_Curiosity killed the cat, and I'm not dead yet._ I head to the Food Hall.

They are eating breakfast. ToadBoy got a RedLetter. Those things are dangerous. I scan down my table. Ah, there is Purr~My~Knee, eating by herself, I should go and comfort her… There's Furry's owl, and Furry, and little sidekick Run. I jump up onto Purr~My~Knee's lap, poke my head above the table and try to read the letter. No luck. Damn.

So I spend my day tailing Purr~My~Knee like some common dog. Amazing what one has to stoop to to find out what is going on in this school. After a catnap in the Plant Houses, we head over to Hog~Rid's hut. Purr~My~Knee buries herself in her books. I find myself a nice vantage point from atop a cupboard, and wait. Hog~Rid talks some with Purr~My~Knee, then leaves. 

Purr~My~Knee returns to her books. Hog~Rid returns to his hut. With Run and Furry. They take no notice of us. Stupid monkeys. Hog~Rid tries to tell them to be kind to Purr~My~Knee. No luck. Mentions the broom (which I helped order, thank you very much) and the Rat. Can't believe how attached to it Run is. 

"Really upset, she was, when Black nearly stabbed yeh, Ron." Bloody flaming tuna fish! Hog~Rid, I thought you had more sense then that. Dog was trying to kill the stupid Rat, not Run. He'd never hurt Run, not on purpose at least. AND I DID NOT EAT THAT RAT!!! I'D NEVER EAT SOMETHING THAT VILE! "She's got her heart in the right place, Hermione has, an' you two not talkin' to her –" You would've deserved it if Dog stabbed you. At least Purr~My~Knee was kind enough to take me in, and give me food. She has her senses. Run! I am not a maniac! Stupid monkey. 

Purr~My~Knee speaks, threatening to tell CatLady about the Map. 'Bout time you stopped hiding behind your books Purr~My~Knee. Run and Furry might forget you exist if you keep that up. The humans argue some more. 

"So now you're trying to get Harry expelled!" Run yells. "Haven't you done enough damage this year?"

That's enough talk from you Run. I leap onto Purr~My~Knee's lap, and give Run a good soft hiss, warning him to lay off, before I need to take out my claws. Purr~My~Knees stares up and Run, then picks me up. We head up to the Tower.

She drops me down on my bed. Sits down, and cries. I can't stand it when humans cry, they sound so pitiful. I mew, nuzzle up to her face, and try to comfort her, no luck. "Oh, Crookshanks, I was so worried about him. And for nothing. He's such a jerk." 

_Stupid Run._ I agree, forgetting she can't hear me.

"And now I've gone crazy, talking to a cat." Gee, thanks. 


	12. Hog Rid's Letter

Hog~Rid's Letter 

I spend the next day waiting with Purr~My~Knee, walking around Hogsmeade, aimlessly. She seems to want to think she has somewhere to go, but we keep retracing our steps. She's worried. I don't blame her. She's waiting for news from Hog~Rid about Hippogriff. And then there is stupid monkey boy Run. Pounce on a passing bug, taking out my anger on it. Purr~My~Knee looks at her watch. ''We better head up. '' She scoops me up. I'd normally try and fight, but I feel sorry for her. We walk up to the castle. To the Bookroom. 

The Lady in there tries to chase me out. I stick my tail up in the air, and follow Purr~My~Knee in. She's once more lost in a book. An owl flies in. Why doesn't the BookLady chase the birds out? She doesn't like to have me in here. I'm insulted. 

Purr~My~Knee rips open the envelope, takes out the letter, and reads. I hop up on her lap to see what it says. Hog~Rid's scribble. He tells Purr~My~Knee that they are going to kill the Hippogriff. Stupid monkeys. They have no respect for us creatures. Purr~My~Knee decides to go off and find Run and Furry. 

I follow her towards the tower, wondering why in Basst's name does she want to find them. They don't give any thought to other animals besides the Rat. And the Rat doesn't count as one of us. He's broken the first Great Rule. And therefore should be dead. Must work on that...

Furry and Run are up ahead. They see Purr~My~Knee. ''Come to have a good gloat? Or have you just been to tell on us? '' Stupid Run. Gloat about what? What have those two done now I wonder... I purr at the thought of them getting in trouble. 

''No, I just thought you ought to know... Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is going to be executed. He – he sent me this. '' Purr~My~Knee gives Furry the letter.

''They can't do this. They can't. Buckbeak isn't dangerous. '' Wow. Furry, so you do have some common sense. I am much impressed by you, monkey. 


End file.
